This invention relates to fuel injection systems and more particularly to an improved system for injecting fuel into the combustion chambers of an internal combustion engine.
In fuel injection systems of the known type current lead is guided to a contact ring body and connected with the latter, while a sleeve, which encloses the glow coil and supports its end at a combustion chamber side, is connected with a cap nut of a injection nozzle so as to be electrically conductive and forms a part of a ground conductor. In this construction, a contact ring body is insulated relative to the sleeve and relative to a heat protection ring, for which purpose two ceramic rings and another metallic ring body are provided, the heat protection ring being supported at the latter.